General packet radio services (GPRS) are commonly used to provide data services over cellular networks. Often, the cellular provider assigns a private Internet address to each of the subscribers as the subscribers log onto the service. Problems can occur in managing these addresses, particularly where a limited number of addresses are used by a cellular provider.